therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Jacob
: "Nobody gets in the way of us!" : ~Nathan to The Wall, Schoolboys 2: The Prequel ---- Nathan is a character in Schoolboys, he is also one of the four members of the Schoolboys Team. Biography The Cycle In the prequel, Nathan is walking with his friends Josh and Nick when they bump into a wall.Josh is the only one of the three to not hit the wall. Instead, he gives a sensible observation that in front of them is 'an obstacle'. Nathan points out that nothing should get in the way of them, and the three friends try their best to remove the wall from their path. After a while of pushing, Josh comes over with a weapon: a small stick. Nathan then grabs a much bigger one and continues hitting. Nicholas finally makes the suggestion that they should go around, and everybody thinks that is a sensible suggestion and follow him. Then, when they come to an alleyway, and Nathan tells them that they should play tag, and they do. They end up running around the entire school until again they reach the wall, and Nick and Nathan bump into it again. Josh points out, again, without seemingly remembering that they were there previously, announces that the have an 'obstacle'. It is unknown how many times this cycle went on for. Avenging a Friend and Attack of the Pranksters In the first film, Nathan and Nick watch as Joshua is punched in the nose by Josh. Nick and Nathan chase him into an alleyway and Nathan punches his hand, almost breaking his thumb. Nathan helps Nick up, and they leave for fear of being noticed by a teacher. He returned with Nick to Joshua and is told by Joshua that he regrets sending the two after him and forgives him, and the two leave to bring Josh to conference. Nathan leaves for footy practice, and meets up with his Coach, who tells him that the footy is in the gymnasium, because it is 'a new...thing'. The coach is unaware he is leading Nathan into a trap. The class clowns, Conor and Libor pop out and use Nathan as target practice. Nick and Josh, now friends again, find him and they all chase after the pranksters. They catch up with Conor and Libor and fight, but when the bell rings they all leave to go back to class, ending their game. Lost Mind A few days later, Nathan met with Nick and General at the side of the gym, and began looking for Joshua, but were interrupted by Daniel Weasley and Coach. After a short talk, they came to the Schoolboys Spot to find Joshua with his memory lost and having hallucinations, saying that the Schoolboys Team will torture and kill him. Nathan tells him to calm down, and they set off to visit High King Roman. The High King decides to hypnotize him, but this does not work. It is Nathan who comes up with the idea of taking him to the Schoolboys Spot, and Joshua gets half of his memory back. When he doesn't remember how he got knocked out, Nathan slaps him, jolting his memory up to speed. He tells them that Jumper Head knocked him out, and the Team pursue him. Personality and Traits Nathan is fun-loving but violent and slightly unintelligent. He is also stubborn, and believes that nobody should get in the way of him, even a large wall, and tries knocking it down with a big stick. This, obviously, does not work. He is also good at dodging attacks even though others think of him as an easy target. He is also good at football and enjoys sports. Nathan also values friendship and is loyal to his friends, and he does not like Nick's habit of turning on his friends when he becomes bored. Nathan also is a realist and does not enjoy imagination. Behind the Scenes Schoolboys (Film) Nathan and Nicholas: TELL US! Josh: Okay, okay...He was annoying me! Nathan: What's the time? Nicholas: Uhh...1:00? Nathan: Oh crap! Got my footy! (Nathan runs past the Coach]] The Coach: Jacob! Get over here! (Nathan runs over) The Coach: Footy's in there (Points to the Gymnasium), it's a new...thing. Nathan: Yes, sir. Schoolboys 2: The Prequel Nathan: Nobody gets in the way of us! Nathan: How about we play Tag? TAG! (To Josh) Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters Nathan: Ahh! (After hit with paper bullets) Josh: Who did this? Nathan (Painfully): The Pranksters Josh: Nobody hurts my friends! Nicholas: Our 'General's' down! Nathan: That's just not on. Nicholas: What? Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind Nathan: Footy Practice is next month... The Coach: The days creep up on you, ya' know! Nathan: Calm down, please! (To Josh, who has lost his mind) Quotes Appearances Schoolboys (Film) 1st Appearance Schoolboys 2: The Prequel Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind Schoolboys 5: Face Off Schoolboys 6: Origin of Jumper Head - '(Flashback)' Schoolboys 7: Scarecrow Schoolboys 8: The Final Conflict - Last Appearance